Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to apparatus and methods useful for alignment and validation of imaging modules used in, for example, optical detection of samples such as those samples detected in nucleic acid sequencing procedures.
There is a need for tools which facilitate accurate calibration of alignment and validation of optical detection systems. Embodiments of the invention set forth herein satisfy this need and provide other advantages as well.